Into the Shadows
by brokenxinsanity
Summary: SlightlyAU Spoilers for TO 1x02 Hayley doesn't agree with Klaus and his plan that he's set in motion for Marcel. Klaus just wants to keep Hayley protected and hidden... that is, until his protege comes after the mother of his unborn child and forces Klaus to make a big decision about who he is and who he wants to become. *Oneshot for now, until people are interested.*
1. Chapter 1

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" Klaus' voice boomed over her own, and despite her sliver of fear, Hayley stood her ground, defiant. She was trying to tell him how to handle Marcel, how to get back Elijah from his down right evil protegé when Klaus had enough. They were in the living room of the old governor's house, and it was nearly reaching midnight. Thank god for being out in the middle of nowhere, otherwise cops would have been called three hours ago.

"What is wrong with you?!" She stood tall against him. "I'm reaching out to you despite everything you have done and you still can't get out of your ways!" She yelled, nearly nose to nose with the hybrid. "GOD, I feel sorry for you!"

She turned around, her back facing him. A split moment and he was in front of her again.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Anger rose within her. "I should have turned my back on you ages ago!"

People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. Hayley had not only smacked him awake, but dumped a whole bucket of ice water on him. Every nerve went white hot. The worst type of crying wasn't the kind everyone could see-the wailing on street corners, the tearing at clothes. No, the worst kind happened when your soul wept and no matter what you did, there was no way to comfort it. A section withered and became a scar on the part of your soul that survived. For people like him, his soul contained more scar tissue than life.

He had scars. She had known that. He had mental, physical and emotional scars. He was a walking freak show of sorts, but she didn't seem to care. With each day he felt the barriers melting. He _let them_ melt. Because of her genuine laugh, _because he knew that she would win_. Too much was between them, pulling them together at the same time as it pushed them apart. Their need for each other would always be in constant battle with the need to keep the other safe. Love wasn't forged by circumstance or changed by sorrow. It simply was. Fierce and free as the darkness within him. Not everyone in the world is alike. And some of us are a lot more different than others. Some of us were born like this, some of us were changed. It was chosen for you. The truth is that your whole life can change with one split-second decision, and it doesn't matter if you told yourself you'd never do it or if you stepped into the moment with no intention of doing it. All it takes is for that one second of absolute panic when the solution shines right there in front of you, and you grab it... only to have it turn into ash in your hand.

Sometimes fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sandstorm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you.

This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give in to it, step right inside the storm, closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it, step by step. There's no sun there, no moon, no direction, no sense of time. Just fine white sand swirling up into the sky like pulverized bones. That's the kind of sandstorm you need to imagine. And you really will have to make it through that violent, metaphysical, symbolic storm. No matter how metaphysical or symbolic it might be, make no mistake about it: it will cut through flesh like a thousand razor blades. People will bleed there, and you will bleed too. Hot, red blood. You'll catch that blood in your hands, your own blood and the blood of others. And once the storm is over you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, in fact, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about. Klaus was a survivor. It was in his blood, his veins. And nothing was going to change that.

She snapped him out of his daze, his hands reaching out, gripping her waist with enough strength to still her, spinning her around until he she was facing him again. "I'm sorry." It was hard to know what was worse: him being with her, or him being without her. So much had changed, so much so that he found himself feeling guilty for yelling at her afterwards. Inside us all are pieces of that which makes the negative. Demons are neither good nor bad. Like most people, they have many faces. It is that inner essence, or drive, if you will, that we all have that guides us through our lives. Sometimes those voices that drive us are whispered memories that live deep inside and cause us such pain that we have no choice except to let it out and to hurt those around us. But at other times, the voice is love and compassion, and it guides us to a gentler place. In the end, we, alone, must choose what path to walk. No one can help us with it. And Klaus had gone down that path and fell right into the ditch. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live in the darkness for long. It would be damn near impossible, not with Hayley near him.

His mind could be very disturbing at times. There's nothing more annoying than cold logic and reason when you've got a good fit going. He wanted to do things to her that a good girl definitely shouldn't let a man do to her. And if his body was as crooked as his thoughts, she wouldn't walk for a week. Which would give him a perfect excuse to just lay in bed with her, all day. It was a fantasy he found himself in most days anymore. If he wasn't plotting to take down Marcel, he was silently watching Hayley sleep. Carrying an unborn super hybrid baby must take it's toll on her body. Love, he thought as he held her to his heart, was an agony beyond compare. He was putting himself through unnecessary torment and torture. And Klaus was letting himself be put through the torture.

Contact hurt, might even be fatal if it wasn't tended to., and yet he couldn't stop himself. Obsession or compulsion, he didn't know, but he did know that before this was over, she'd either end up in his bed . . . or one of them would bleed darkest red. He hoped for the bed part. She made him think bad thoughts simply by breathing. Releasing one hand from her waist and taking her chin in his hand, Klaus gazed down at the woman that was carrying his child. "I value your opinion, sweetheart, really I do. But this is vampire business." If only he could wipe himself from her mind, get him out of her system and stop the fantasies plaguing her. If only to prove to herself that being with him would not be pleasurable for her. Truthfully, he could, being a hybrid and all, but could he really do that to her? Absolutely not. It was sweet torture and yet a curse at the same time.

"I just ... I just don't want to see you get hurt." Big green hues stared up at him.

Now that touched him in a deep place of his frozen heart. "I'm an Original, I can't be killed, love." He gave her a slight lift of the corner of his mouth in the form of a smirk and then his expression dropped. "I need you to stay here, you need to be safe. I need you to be safe." He murmured, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. "I know I'm not easy to understand. I'm probably the most complicated puzzle you could find, but-"

"That's the understatement of the century." Hayley interjected.

"Let me finish." Klaus argued, giving her a pointed stare. "I feel more like myself, the person I used to be, when I'm around you. That is all I need: to remember who I was." Sometimes he wanted to believe something so badly, that he deliberately manufactured excuses and ignored painful reality. But this was one reality he couldn't escape.

Hierarchy was like breathing: the only time you thought about it was when something went wrong. And something did go wrong. Something always went wrong when it came to the french quarter. It was a never ending, very vicious cycle of torment and torture. _Keep trying until you have no more chances left. And even then keep going. _It was something her father always told her, always implanted into her brain.. until the day he kicked her out. But did that apply to Klaus, too? You can never have the same thing twice, and it's hopeless to try. It never works like that, and all you end up doing is breaking your heart against a solid rock. That's why when you lose things you have to let them go instead of trying to get them back again. You can't do it, and you only hurt yourself worse if you try. Maybe this was the universe's way of saying to let it go? They had been arguing back and forth for weeks now. Maybe this was the universe's way of saying she should pack a bag and leave.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Should I make this into something more? Comments & Reviews are extra welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_You have my permission not to love me. I am a cathedral of deadbeats and I'd rather burn myself down than change the locks._

Some bridges you crossed on your own, no matter who drove you to the edge. There's nothing more annoying than cold logic and reason when you've got a good fit going. Inside us all are pieces of that which makes the negative. Demons are neither good nor bad. Like most people, they have many faces. It is that inner essence, or drive, if you will, that we all have that guides us through our lives. Sometimes those voices that drive us are whispered memories that live deep inside and cause us such pain that we have no choice except to let it out and to hurt those around us. But at other times, the voice is love and compassion, and it guides us to a gentler place. In the end, we, alone, must choose what path to walk. No one can help us with it. And Allison had gone down that path and fell right into the ditch. But she knew she wouldn't be able to live in the darkness for long. It would be damn near impossible. Every faction conditions its members to think and act a certain way. And most people do it. For most people, it's not hard to learn, to find a pattern of thought that works and stay that way. But our minds move in a dozen different directions.

The next day, Klaus found Hayley in the bathroom. His knuckle came up to hit the door, hearing the water shut off a moment later. "Hayley?"

"What do you want Klaus?"

"May I come in?"

There was a moment of silence, the sound of clothes falling and then a body dipping into the water.

"Come in."

He turned the knob and opened the door, her body was submerged underneath a tub of bubbles, preventing him from seeing anything. When they met, something inside both of them had changed, and whatever that was, it made them need each other. For reasons unknown to him, she was his exception, and as much as he had tried to fight his feelings, he was infatuated with her.

In an odd move for Klaus, he sat down, ankles crossed, indian style on the floor next to the tub, just watching her.

Nothing on this planet can compare with a woman's love—it is kind and compassionate, patient and nurturing, generous and sweet and unconditional. Pure. If you are her man, she will walk on water and through a mountain for you, too, no matter how you've acted out, no matter what crazy thing you've done, no matter the time or demand. If you are her man, she will talk to you until there just aren't any more words left to say, encourage you when you're at rock bottom and think there just isn't any way out, hold you in her arms when you're sick, and laugh with you when you're up. And if you're her man and that woman loves you—I mean really loves you?—she will shine you up when you're dusty, encourage you when you're down, defend you even when she's not so sure you were right, and hang on your every word, even when you're not saying anything worth listening to.

If he made that statement out loud, he would surely fall to pieces and be puddy in her hands, waiting to be molded. And despite his past, Klaus still couldn't be molded to someone else's needs.

"What are you thinking about?" Hayley questioned after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure...I'm not sure what I am anymore. I just know there's something dark in me. I hide it. I certainly don't talk about it, but it's there always, this dark passenger. And when he's driving, I feel alive, half sick with the thrill of complete wrongness. I don't fight him, I don't want to. He's all I've got. Nothing else could love me, not even... especially not me. Or is that just a lie the dark passenger tells me? Because lately there are these moments when I feel connected to something else... someone. It's like the mask is slipping and things... people... who never mattered before are suddenly starting to matter. It scares the hell out of me." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Some feelings sink so deep into the heart that only loneliness can help you find them again. Some truths are so painful that only shame can help you live with them. Everyone hides who they are at least some of their time. Sometimes you bury that part of yourself so deeply that you have to be reminded it's there at all. And sometimes you just want to forget who you are all together.

"I'm turning over a new leaf." Hayley said quietly. "I know what it's like... not knowing if you're this or that.. I... I just know what it's like to be a black sheep."

He chuckled. The tip of his finger caught her under her chin, and it was enough to still all her movements. "Tell you what. If you need help with that, if you need someone to shut you up, or even if you just need to walk on the wild side every now and then… I'm your guy."

Hayley gave him a small smile. Deep down, she didn't think Klaus was so bad. She refused to acknowledge that little pull in the pit of her stomach every time he came around. She knew what it meant. She knew too much.

He had no illusions about his addiction to her. She had her fingers sunk firmly into his heart, and could do with it what she wished.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Klaus spoke again.

"How is it?"

Hayley looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as Klaus nodded his head toward her abdomen.

"Oh. Good." Hayley replied, nodding her head slightly. "I'm sorry... about wanting to get rid of it." Her hand grazed her stomach as she forced her tears back.

"It's okay." Klaus whispered, looking down at his hands.

Love, he realized, was like the daggers he made in his forge: When you first got one it was shiny and new and the blade glinted bright in the light. Holding it against your palm, you were full of optimism for what it would be like in the field, and you couldn't wait to try it out. Except those first couple of nights out were usually awkward as you got used to it and it got used to you.

Over time, the steel lost its brand-new gleam, and the hilt became stained, and maybe you nicked the shit out of the thing a couple of times. What you got in return, however, saved your life: Once the pair of you were well acquainted, it became such a part of you that it was an extension of your own arm. It protected you and gave you a means to protect your brothers; it provided you with the confidence and the power to face whatever came out of the night; and wherever you went, it stayed with you, right over your heart, always there when you needed it. You had to keep the blade up, however. And rewrap the hilt from time to time. And double-check the weight. Funny...all of that was well, duh when it came to weapons. Why hadn't it dawned on him that it was all the same?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, I would of had my computer a week ago but when I went to pick it up, I had to take it back in again because Best Buy had busted my screen during shipping and it took them FOREVER to check it in to the service center but only less than 3 hours to replace the screen and then like 2-3 days to ship it back to the store so I could pick it up. asjkdfljaskldf. I WENT BONKERS AND IM SO SORRY THIS IS SUPER LATE AND THANK YOU, to all the followers that favorited and followed this story, waiting for the update. :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, the night before Klaus was supposed to meet Marcel and set his plan in motion, he heard an ear piercing scream coming from Hayley's room. Racing to her room, passing Rebekah on the way, Klaus pushed open the door and. . .

There was nothing there.

Hayley was thrashing around in her bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Rebekah hissed.

Klaus went over to her bed and took her upper arms in his hands and gently shook her awake. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Hayley jolted awake, breathing heavy.

"Wha-?" Hayley muttered, looking into the faces of Klaus and Rebekah, feeling the embarrassment rising in her cheeks.

"Bad dream?" Klaus asked as Rebekah rolled her eyes and stalked off, back to her room.

Hayley stared at the duvet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Bad dream."

Klaus went to stand, when Hayley grabbed his arm. "Can you-" She swallowed thickly, her gaze lifting to look at his. "Can you stay?"

Klaus comtemplated this for a moment. She was asking him to stay? Why? Instead of arguing, Klaus sat on her bed, his back leaning against the headboard as Hayley settled down and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and when she didn't protest, his fingers began to rub light circles on her arm.

You can blame it all on fate and the universe, but in the end you alone decide if you're going to lie down and let hell take you under, or if you're going to stand strong in defiance of it all with your middle finger raised. If you muster that courage to stand under fire and not go down, you will amass an inner strength that no one can touch. You won't be another faceless, nameless, forgotten human in a long historical line of the defeated. You will be a steeled warrior, and a force to be forever reckoned with. And beneath the pain that lingers, you will have the comfort of knowing that you are strongest of all. That when others caved and broke, you kept fighting even against hopeless odds.

We don't have a choice in how or when our bad days will blindside us. But what we do choose is how we allow them to leave us once they're gone. You can use those moments as a catalyst to spur you on to greater things or you can let it be the event that breaks you and leaves you shattered and forever lost in darkness. But there was only so much worrying you could do before you just had to accept what life throws at you and move on, because some things were going to be out of your control, and others can't be fixed or changed. And for everything he'd lost over the last couple of months, he still had a lot. More than he expected, actually.

"Can I ask you something?" Hayley whispered, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Sure." Klaus nodded.

"Can you do that on my forehead?" She nodded toward where his hand was, still tracing soft circles on her arm.

Although she was ashamed to admit it now, the darkness in him had been the largest part of his allure. It was such an anomaly, a contrast to what she'd known from life. It had made him dangerous. Exciting. Sexy. But that was a fantasy. This was real. He suffered. And there was nothing sexy or thrilling about that. You always get more respect when you don't have a happy ending.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. Whatever nightmare got her shook up, it must've been one hell of one, he thought, but nonetheless, he waited until Hayley got settled, laying her head down on his lap and then continued tracing light circles on her forehead. It only took fifteen minutes before he could hear her steady heartbeat, telling him that she had finally dozed off. Who could of thought he'd be the one that could keep her nightmares away? He sure as hell didn't.

He stayed there, the whole night. It left Klaus alone with his thoughts.

Every faction conditions its members to think and act a certain way. And most people do it. For most people, it's not hard to learn, to find a pattern of thought that works and stay that way. But our minds move in a dozen different directions. We can't be confined to one way of thinking, and that terrifies our leaders. It means we can't be controlled. And it means that no matter what they do, we will always cause trouble for them. Klaus had been the biggest troublemaker since Lucifer. He had gone against everything any vampire stood for, everything they believed. They try to make you think they care about what you do but they don't. They don't want you to act a certain way. So you're easy to understand. So you won't pose a threat to them. Hayley was a mere human in her own right, that was more worried about who she'd be marrying rather than vampires and werewolves.

It's dangerous to need someone that much. She's trying to save him and he's hoping she can. They were a disaster. The past doesn't change no matter how much time you spend thinking about it. Good and bad all add up to the whole. Take away one piece, no matter how small, and the whole changes. Whether it's optimism, pessimism or fatalism, it was never going to change. You could lose the ones you loved in the blink of an eye—and he was willing to bet, when it happened, you weren't thinking about all the reasons that could have kept you apart. You thought of all the reasons that kept you together. And, no doubt, how you wished you'd had more time. Even if you'd had centuries…

When you were young, you thought time was a burden, something to be discharged as fast as possible so you could be grown-up. But it was such a bait-n-switch—when you were an adult, you came to realize that minutes and hours were the single most precious thing you had. No one got forever. And it was a fucking crime to waste what you were given. He was truly handicapped when it came to emotions, and falling in love hadn't changed that. He wasn't suffering from his insanity. In fact, he enjoyed every minute of it. It's what made him the warrior he is. He hates all humans for their cruelty. They are all animals fit for nothing but slaughter, and he enjoys wholeheartedly playing the butcher.

Hatred is a bitter, damaging emotion. It winds itself through the blood, infecting its host and driving it forward without any reason. Its view is jaundiced and it skews even the clearest of eye sights. Sacrifice is noble and tender. It's the action of a host who values others above himself. Sacrifice is bought through love and decency. It is truly heroic. Vengeance is an act of violence. It allows those who have been wronged to take back some of what was lost to them. Unlike sacrifice, it gives back to the one who practices it. Love is deceitful and sublime. In its truest form, it brings out the best in all beings. In the back of his mind he can barely even remember when there was nothing left to hide and then, Hayley walked into his life and she had found a way inside. A way inside to tame the monster that resided inside his head. Nothing left but a broken man, terrified of everything. Nothing left of his foolish pride, his fond memories slowly dying. A prisoner in his own mind, ready to allow the dark to penetrate his broken heart, still afraid of the light. And now, a thousands voices shared their laughter at his demise. He still couldn't figured out how this could possibly be his future, this child, it was just too much for him when he allowed himself the time to think about it.

He hadn't realized the sun was rising until it peeked through the curtains.

Another day.

Take down Marcel.

_Take over his kingdom._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the lack of an update, been a little uninspired but I figured since The Originals is on tonight, it might gimme some inspiration and I might be able to get another chapter done. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Come inside and be afraid, of this impressive mess I've made._

Klaus stood among the bodies of the Marcel's former followers, blood seeping into the concrete, darkening the already darkened ground. Bodies littered the ground, overlapping each other and yet, none of them stood a chance against Klaus, the immortal vampire/werewolf hybrid. The indulgence of their lives has cast a shadow on their world. Their devotion to their appetites betrayed them all. And Klaus had used that to his advantage, the poor girl being devoured right in front of him without a second thought.

An apocalyptic plight. More destruction was bound to unfold. It was only a matter of time before Mother Earth will show her darker side and take her toll. It was just another way to end the useless lives that they lived. There would be consequences. There always were. Its more than a simple belief that there is good and that it should fight the evil in the world. It's a personification of light and darkness at their most elemental level, as forces that are so absorbed with themselves that one cannot exist without the other though they constantly try to consume one another. One of the earliest representations of light and darkness was of light being a massive black bull and darkness being an enormous white bull.

And Klaus had reveled in the thought of taking Marcel's kingdom right out from under his nose. He had sent Marcel to a place where he thought some vampires might have gotten killed, leading Rebekah into the fight for need of distraction while he slaughtered Marcel's army. But today he was short-tempered even by his own standards. Klaus could make himself remarkably good company when he chose, telling outrageous stories and jokes until the most prejudiced and taciturn of passengers would laugh in spite of themselves. Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you.

Your destiny is shaped by choice, never by chance. Beware the decisions you make, no matter how small, for they will be your salvation...or your death. Sometimes, there aren't any good choices. Sometimes, making the right one is hard... It's funny, but when you think about it, we're all broken. That's what life does. It knocks you down and breaks you and you either get back up again, or you don't. You either do things on your terms, or you don't. You let the bad things win, or you don't. You either let it break you, or you don't. Caring was dangerous. Caring hurt. He wasn't built for running away from monsters. He was built for running toward them, for taking their life and ripping it from their body.

Vengeance is the gift of the strong. And Klaus was full to the brim with vengeance.

Move forward, not with hatred, not with love.

Move forward with purpose.

_Take back what was stolen. _

And that's _exactly _what Klaus had done.

"What the hell?"

Marcel's voice took Klaus out of his thoughts, his lips curving into a smirk as he licked the blood from his lips. It had been so good to see his enemy again. Hallmark really needed to start up a line of revenge cards, the kind that let you reach out to those you were going to come after with a vengeance.

"Well you see, you promised to return Elijah and when you hadn't, it pissed me off a bit." Klaus held his arms out wide. "And here I thought I taught you better than that." A slender finger came up to Klaus' lips as he chuckled. "Although, you'll be happy to know that they went down with a fight- a weak fight, but a fight none-the-less."

"Klaus, I'm -"

"You're going to what, Marcel? What could you possibly do to me? I'm immortal. I can't be killed."

Marcel's anger rose to a boiling point and he charged at Klaus, but Klaus was expecting this and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You run the witches in this town, and you're going to give me the information I seek or so help me, Marcellus, I'll end you." Klaus threatened, staring him in the eye. "Where do the witches hide out? They took a girl early this morning, right off my front porch and if any harm comes to her, I'll rip this town apart."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, MARCEL!" Klaus' anger rose and he threw Marcel into the nearest wall. He used his speed to grab Marcel by the collar. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know!"

Klaus pushed him up against the wall, his hand against his neck. "If you're lying to me, Marcel, I will come back here and kill you myself."

With that, Klaus disappeared and Marcel dropped to the ground, staring at the mass destruction that was Klaus, laying in front of him.

Every once in a while, from out of the blue, someone reaches the quiet place where you spend your private time and changes the way you see yourself. transformation reminds you once again that you are absolutely, positively with the right person: because what they say doesn't touch you because of who they are to you, but because of the content of their message. It was strange, but he felt welded to her on some core level now. Hayley had seen him at his absolute worst, at his weakest and most insane, and she hadn't looked away. She hadn't judged and she hadn't been burned. It was as if in the heat of his meltdown they had melted together. This was more than emotion. It was a matter of soul. The werewolf was the hottest thing he'd ever gotten anywhere near. And he'd cozied up to a lightning strike once or twice before.

"Did you find her!?"

"No." Rebekah replied. "Sophie Devereaux isn't answering her phone either."

Klaus began pacing the room.

Love. It's so close to hate, it's almost indistinguishable. But this is how it was for the two of them. Love and hate. Life and death. Joy and anguish. He knew what it was like to love one who did not-or could not-love you back. But he'd had no choice. None of them did. All of us are a culmination of vital parts of our parents and their pasts. A vital part of the circumstances we were raised with. Everything that happens to us, good and bad, leaves a lasting impression in our souls. You take one part of that out, and you can completely rewrite something crucial about us. By and large, we're not shaped by the big things. It's the little day to day moments that make us who we are. Who we're going to be. He was Death, and he'd ridden in on a pale horse. To all appearances, he was perfectly in control, icy and precise, distant and disinterested.

The truth was that he was going out of his mind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't write Hayley being kidnapped because I figured that was ... too much and I would rather write about Klaus slaughtering vampires and then continue from there, so I hope you forgive me. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I'd like to personally thank **_OKBooey31_** for making my night when I posted the last chapter with her nice words and I very much enjoyed the Originals last night, too! So thank you for your awesome words love!**


End file.
